Oki
Oki (燠) is a mercenary that hails from the . When he was younger, he wanted nothing more than to make people happy. After his father died, he didn't know what he wanted so he wandered the world, trying to find what he was suppose to live for. This meant that he abandoned the samurai army and became a Rōnin. He still lives to find a meaning for his life but he does know that it is out there. He doesn't know what he's looking for, when he's going to find it, or where it will appear, but he knows that if he keeps fighting then he will find it. The world to Oki is a vast ocean of hate, lies, pain, and suffer, but one must swim through that ocean to find that island that has joy, peace, truth, and love. Oki is a natural born fighter. Complementing his natural fight skills are his training in the art of Ninjustu (忍術) and Bushidō (武士道). He was also trained in the ways of Buddha, both spiritual and physical. Due to his training in Buddhism, Ninjustu, and Bushidō, he is well versed in close quarters combat. He has a calm and serene mind because of his Buddhist teachings because of this he rarely shows emotions. Appearance Oki has long jet black hair that he keeps slicked back to keep it out of his eyes. He has a broad chin and defined cheekbones. There is are three scars across his face that he got from a bear when he was younger. He is a very tall man and he has a medium build. Because of his height and build, people are intimated by him. His hands are rough from constant healing and cutting due to extreme training. When not in his battle suit, he has bandages around his arms. He wears a white button up shirt and khakis. He tends to wear sandals but sometimes wears slippers. When he is training, he wears a modified version of Shaolin wushu outfit. His version is more fitted to his body and the sleeves of his shirt are shorter. The pants are held up by a belt of cloth and they do not wrap around the lower portion of his legs. Personality When Oki was a young boy, he was a lively child. Always ready to take on the world and seize life by the throat. As a teenage, Oki was similar to what he was when he was a child but he has a sense of duty and honor. Knowledgeable of the world, Oki believed that he could change this world. He wanted peace and prosperity for all. He had a sense of honor that he must up hold for others, not for himself. He honored his father and wanted to make his father proud of him that is why he became general of the Samurai army. However he was humble and did not want to make himself above others. Despite his great accomplishments, he did not boast about them. After his father died, Oki learned of his origins and set out to find who he came from. During this period of time, Oki was sad and angry. He lost all of his kindness that he had as a child. He was bitter from learning that his father wasn't his father and that his parents might have abandoned him. He wanted nothing but the truth and if need be, revenge. His eyes were like tornadoes that would not stop. He was filled up with hate and nothing but hate which clouded his better judgement. In that hate, Oki wanted to change the world, but not for peace that he thought of as a child. He didn't want people to feel what he felt and suffer what he suffered. He wanted to stop people from making choices they would regret later on. After meeting his true parents, his hatred just exploded and he ended up killing them. But he felt no remorse for what he did. They were the people that gave birth to him but they were not the one that gave him life. At that moment, he realized that his adopted father was his true father even though they did not share the same blood. He learned that family is not something that is created from blood but from love for one another. The saying blood is thicker than water is stupid to Oki, because humans all share the same blood but not the same love. The people he just killed were not his family, they were rotten, evil, vile monsters that had human bodies. He did not love them, he didn't even know them besides that they were horrible people. Another truth was gained from his journey, it matters not what, where, how, or to whom you are born, but the choices that follow after that truly tell you who you are. Following the murder of his parents, Oki became free, he learned to just go with the flow. Not trying to change everything and not trying to control everything. Now Oki is just searching for a reason to live. He no longer cares about changing this world because he sees this world as a world of hate and spite. He believes that not one person will ever change this world. There will always be war and death, nothing will ever change that. This world is incapable of changing and people are incapable of changing the world. Even when he says these words, he will still try to help people and brighten their day though he does it in a subtle and passive aggressive way. Oki still does not care whether or not that the world views him as good or evil, he just does and lives on. Hate is second nature to him. He has felt the void of sadness and the power of hate. Eventually with his Buddhist teachings, he got rid of sadness and hate but in doing so left him without happiness or love. He knows that he is missing a part of him but he does not have the motivation to gain them back. They are dead weight to him as he is in his own eyes a walking corpse. Thus he does want happiness for himself but for others. One must give for others to take. The life that he views as a righteous life is where he can change another's life. It doesn't have to hundreds or thousands but at least one person. He wants to at least give one person the gift of happiness though he himself does not want it. Even with his cynical views, he doesn't let them in the way of his logic. He will not force his views on others even the ones that he doesn't agree with. He does not view himself as a genius or a person that is without fault. He is stubborn in his ways but is not ignorant to the reality around him. Oki makes it a point not to disregard people's opinions regardless of intellect. He does not judge others and he does not care if others judge him. Background When Oki was born, he had special chakra that would easily transform into fire due to his fire release abilities. The nearby noble feared what the child would do later in the future, so he told Oki's parents to dispose of their child in reward for money. Oki's parents, being desperate for money and being generally nasty people, decide to do what the noble asked of them. But rather than killing the child in cold blood, they left him in a forest to die to nature. It almost succeeded. However, there was a old man passing by and he heard Oki's cries for help. The old man took pity on Oki and adopted him. The old man raised Oki like his own as his own son died in the war with his wife. He taught Oki how to blacksmith because he was from a family of blacksmiths. When Oki was a young boy, he became enraged at his father and unleashed his powers and almost burned his father. Horrified at this discovery, Oki ran from home, unable to accepted what he thought he had done. While running away he ran into a Shaolin monk who taught him the way of enlightenment and martial arts. He learned how to control his powers and returned to his father a year later. His father sent him to ninja school in Land of Lightning awhile later so Oki could refine his skills in the ninja arts. Oki graduated but his files were burned a while later in a freak accident. After coming out of the ninja academy, Oki joined the samurai army to serve his country but more so, his father. In a couple of years, Oki climbed the ranks all the way to the rank of general. He was a prodigy as a commander and as a soldier. He was well known through out the world. However, when Oki was seventeen, Oki's father died due to his terminal illness. Oki in a state of despair, lost his way and abandoned the samurai army. He then proceeded to wander the world for no clear reason.